1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ribbon cassette for typewriters or office machines having a receptacle on the carriage and a transport device for a printer ribbon which can be brought out of an exit opening in the cassette housing and pulled back again into an entrance opening of the cassette housing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Several line-drawing devices for drawing horizontal and vertical lines on typewriters are known. The fact that they are rarely encountered in practice should be sufficient proof that they have not been found satisfactory or are too great an impediment for the typing process.
German Pat. No. 891,271 discloses a holding device at typewriters to accommodate a threaded ball-point writing implement cartridge in which a threaded holder for the writing cartridge is disposed on the card holder to the right or left of the type face guiding head and is fixed thereto by means of a clamp. The plastic card holder has a threaded sleeve to receive the writing cartridge instead of an insertion hole. Such an arrangement interferes with the typing process, particularly in machines in which the print head is disposed on a carriage which moves along the record carrier. Exchange of the ball-point pen cartridges would also require a certain amount of skill on the part of the machine operator.